


conversations in the pacific

by ayebydan



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: a series of conversations that take place around canon events.i: mako confronts stacker for a second time and with yancy and raleigh in her mind she is far stronger than before.ii: stacker has a request of raleigh before the final drop.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> each chap will be a different conversation. might be in order not sure yet.

_Mako and Stacker_

The previous shame has long since burned away from her by the time Raleigh and Chuck fight. Her cool head returns in time and she starts to see the positives of their first attempt to drift and then the negatives. Other negatives. Ones that could never have been put at the feet of either of them and she is on her feet in front of her adoptive father’s door before she can quite logic the whole thing out. Maybe it is the impact of Raleigh, _and Yancy_ , in her mind still. Both brothers are far rasher than she will ever be alone. 

Sensei warned her about Raleigh Becket and Mako has yet to work out if that is because he knew she would end up with him or simply because he hoped she might. Or perhaps he merely hoped that she would help the one who might have taken her place while remaining safely grounded in engineering and watching someone else live out her dreams. Her vengeance. A thought that now makes her stomach roll painfully. She has felt Raleigh’s _being_ around her. 

She cannot and will not give it up so easily now. She rattles quickly and waits a moment before entering. Sensei sits upon his bed with various tablets around him. Holograms swirl with data and images from the last attack and the one before that and that all the way back to the start. Before all of this. Before _her_. 

For a moment Mako is a child again. Alone. Scared. Never wanting to interrupt his work but when she moves to touch the door her arm burns against the metal she knocks into. The same arm Raleigh has scarred and imprinted and then there is only, _YancyYancyYancyNO!_. There is only then turning back, facing her fears and Sensei and standing strong for something more than herself but yet that is still personal and _real_ for the first time in years.

“Miss Mori?”

“Mako.”

“Mako then. Daughter. Sit. Talk to me.”

“You were wrong today. You were wrong yesterday. You are wrong about Raleigh Becket.”

He raises an eyebrow and Mako straightens her back and drops the edges of the blanket she had been fiddling with. Knitted. From a market somewhere in Lima and one of the few personal things in the quarters. 

“This you have already tried to tell me.”

“I’m telling you again,” Mako states simply, an edge of defiance creeping into her tone. Then more. Harder. Something stronger than she would ever have used before. Something more. _YancyRaleigh_. “I was the one who chased the RABBIT.”

“Mr Becket is the more experienced pilot. He blinked first and dragged you out with him.”

“The last time he was in a Jaeger he had to pilot it alone after having his brother pulled out of the pod beside him. Out of his very mind! I have felt it! I have felt Yancy! Sensei, you were wrong to put him straight back in. We should have been in a simulation first!”

“We have no time for that, Mako! We are at war!” 

Before that would have been the end of it. Mako would have blinked back her tears and nodded and retreated to her rooms to shriek into her pillows about the unfairness of it all. But that was before. Now she has the fire of the Becket boys in her veins and everything has changed. “No! I failed _him_! We knew how broken he was and it was _my place_ to make sure he could hold it together after Yancy!”

“Miss Mori-”

“No Sensai. We pulled him back and made him take lead in a Jaeger and then wondered why he failed. I should not have allowed him to change positions. I should have been more confident. You send in broken soldiers-”

“I send in what I have left,” snaps Sensei and Mako internally reels, because he does not talk like that to _her_ , before she pushes through it.

“That is not true! I am here! There are others I could-”

The hand he usually holds up in front of others is now in front of her own face and that is what stops her tirade.

“I will think on what you said. But Miss Mori. Mako. If you think anyone else was in your league, girl….then I truly have nothing else to say to you.”


	2. raleigh and stacker

_Raleigh and Stacker_

Raleigh has a suspicion as to why Stacker wants to talk to him the night before the drop and he doesn’t like being proved right.

He hates being proved right.

The man won’t even look at him. Instead, Stacker stares out of his office window in his suit and talks to him as a superior rather than the father he is trying to be.

Part of Raleigh hates him for it. Mako deserves more than the bullshit unfolding before him. 

“I have no right to ask this of you, Mr Becket. Your brother once asked me to look out for you and I failed him. I failed you. But-”

“Mako is my family now. It is not even a question. And I _don’t_ want to talk about Yancy. Don’t put that shit on the edge of my mind. For her.”

“She won’t chase the rabbit. She’s strong.”

“We should have finished this years ago.”

“I...I cannot argue with you there, Mr Becket.”

“My _name_ is Raleigh. Tomorrow we are going on a mission none of us might come back from. We all know that if you do come back you will not last. At least use my name.”

A second. Another. Stacker lets a deep breath out of his nose and turns from the window as he unclasps his hands. “Raleigh. Mako is everything to me. The only thing I have done right. And she is loyal to you to her bones. Please-”

Raleigh moves forward and takes a risk. He wraps his arms around the older man. 

“As long as I can keep her safe she will be.”


End file.
